The present invention is in the field of reinforced window frames and in particular it is concerned with a reinforced locking mechanism suitable for use with casement windows.
Hereinafter in the specification and claims, the terms xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwindowsxe2x80x9d are interchangeably used with xe2x80x9cdoorxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdoorsxe2x80x9d, respectively.
Casement windows with which the present invention is concerned, typically comprise a angular framework consisting of a frame anchored within an opening in a wall and a sash swingably mounted thereon with locking means preventing unintended opening thereof. Casement windows are either or both swingable inwards or outwards and at times, are also tiltable.
Windows which are designed to resist blasts caused, for example, by an explosion or any severe force applied thereto, are designed such that the window frame and window sash in place although, deformation thereof is allowed up to a certain extent. In such windows, the window pane itself is blast resistant to and is typically, although not explicitly, made of several layers of glass with reinforcing material embedded therebetween such as, for example, flexible polymeric material, resins, etc. which reinforce the window pane and prevent it from breaking into smithereens.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing system for transferring mechanical energy from the window sash to the window fame, the latter typically being anchored to the wall.
According to the present invention where it is required to transfer mechanical energy from the window sash to the window frame, there is provided a reinforced locking mechanism for a casement window comprising a window sash supporting a window pane and mounted on a window frame fixed within an opening in a wall; the reinforced locking mechanism comprising at least one first eye hinge attached to any of a hanging stile, a shutting stile, a top rail and a bottom rail of the window sash, and at least one corresponding second eye hinge attached to a shutting jamb, a hanging jamb, an upper frame head and a lower frame sill of the window frame, respectively; where corresponding first and second eye hinges have coaxial eye portions and defining between them a longitudinal axis; and a locking rod displaceable along said longitudinal axis between a locked state in which it engages both said first and second eye hinges, and an unlocked state in which it is disengaged from at least one of said first and second eye hinges; said locking rod being linked to and displaceable by a linear displacement mechanism.
Preferably, the first and second eye hinges are slidingly received within corresponding flanges extending from the respective window sash or window frame member.
In order to reinforce the locking mechanism, there may be provided more than one first and second eye hinges which intervene with one another.
Typically, the locking rod is fixed to an elongate carrier member articulatedly displaceable to a corresponding member of the window sash. In accordance with a desired arrangement, the locking rod is adjustably fixed to the carrier member for adjusting its displacement with respect to the first and second eye hinges.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention there is also provided a casement window comprising a window sash supporting a window pane and mounted on a window frame fixed within an opening in a wall; and a reinforced locking mechanism comprising at least one first eye hinge attached to any of a hanging stile, a shutting stile, a top rail and a bottom rail of the window sash, and at least one corresponding second eye hinge attached to a shutting jamb, a hanging jamb, an upper frame head and a lower frame sill of the window frame, respectively; where corresponding first and second eye hinges have coaxial eye portions and defining between them a longitudinal axis; and a locking rod displaceable along said longitudinal axis between a locked state in which it engages both said first and second eye hinges, and an unlocked state in which it is disengaged from at least one of said first and second eye hinges; said locking rod being linked to and displaceable by a linear displacement mechanism.